Smoke and Ash
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth AU: A desperate attempt to save Ninjago City will soon lead to the very end of Book 2. Will Zareth save the day or loose the only family he has ever had.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Notes: This is a continued fic! If you haven't read the other parts of the fic then your kinda not going to understand anything. Everything starts at 'Unready Guardian'_**

 ** _Please read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Smoke and Ash:_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _No hope_**

 _"The city is in pure panic. These new female nindroids don't care who you are, what you are. They're killing everyone! Get out of the city. Run!"_ Gales voice yelled into the camera as the sky line around her showed burning buildings and many different black dots lining the skies.

" _They have black hair, red eyes, black wings. If you see one run...for the love of god run they won't show you mercy! Where are those ninja?!"_ She gasped and ducked out of the shot and the camera went to static.

Inky never thought she'd be in this building again. The printing press. Actually she tried so hard to forget it existed. But here she was curled up in Cryptors lap. He had snatched her away upon entering the building. She felt a lot better being home again. She even had her own clothing on. But they were dirty now. They had landed Rex in the construction site throwing a tarp over it like all the other machines. So everyone thought it was just another construction vehicle.

Cygnuses mood had changed a lot now that he was completely off the black matter and even his colors had changed. Inky had nodded her head and looked around the room. The ninja were sleeping not to far away from them. Jays arm protectively around Nya, Kai on her other side one arm under her head. She loved the look of them.

Something made a noise and everyone shot up and looked around. Ronin and Lloyd ran toward the noise and looked out into the graveled parking lot. The peaked out seeing a few kids run by.

Inky felt Cryptors grip loosen from around her. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and sighed.

"Well might as well start the day." He stood up setting her down. Inky looked around when Mindroid tapped her shoulder. He motioned for her to follow him. She took his hand and they walked out to a water fosset near the side. It at least still gave clean water. She splashed some on her face and took a few sips of the water as Mindroid stood watch.

"Its so strange bing here and not hearing the noises from the press." Inky told Mindroid he beeped a few times. She didn't speak droid but she knew he was telling her to hurry. She picked up the bucket and filled it with water before bringing it inside. The others did as she had done outside. It was sort of her chore as the others watched them. It would seem the Hornets weren't allowed to kill children. Or at least they were told not to. They weren't sure why, although Inky had a suspicion that she was the reason why. So she and Mindroid would leave and get the stuff and bring it back for the others. She felt someone pick her up and carry her over to the area where the breakfast was made. She was used to being picked up and walked around now. She had no shoes on so that was their attempt to make sure she didn't have bloody feet. Today it was Cole who picked her up. She sat down and looked over the sandwich she had been given. Nothing could be cooked so mostly everything was unrefrigerated. Inky took a bite and watched as the others made their sandwiches.

"They there kid how you doing?" Kai asked sitting down across from her. Inky smiled up at him.

"A lot better thanks." She said. Kai smiled ruffling her hair. She was sure the dusty floor did wonders for her hair. It probably looked just as bad as theirs did. She took a deep breath after she finished her sandwich. She had a long list of things they needed to fetch today before coming back. Hopefully today she'll at least find some shoes. She looked around at Mindroid who looked around at her and nodded his head. She ran over to Cryptor and looked up at him. He knealed down pulling his cloak around her and smiled.

"Stay safe. Stay close to Mindroid he'll take care of you. Do not approach any of those Hornets." Cryptor said Inky nodded her head and pulled the cloak closer around her front. Mindroid stood at the door and motioned for her to stay behind him for a moment. She crouched down and waited for his signal. He looked around for a moment before gesturing to her to follow. She ran forward and took his hand. They kept to the shadows and looked around at the corners very carefully. Eventually they got where they were going which was a small market where they had been picking through the cans. Inky put a few into her pack and pulled it on again. Mindroid walked over with some oatmeal, rice, and flour.

"But Uncle Min we can't cook...We have no oven." She said and watched him smile holding up a rice cooker. She giggled and nodded her head. She would be thankful for just one bowl of rice. She hadn't had any in four months. She sighed and sat back against the wall. She was rather thankful for her time with them. But she'd spent more time with Cryptor and his family then she had her own new parents.

"Would...Uncle Cryptor keep me forever if my parents don't come back?" She asked her eyes looked on at the cookies on the shelf. She heard a whistle which normally meant hey look at me. She turned her head to watch Mindroid take her hands in his and look up at her. She took a deep breath. She shook her head almost trying to explain what she had just said. " I'm just scared of being thrown away again." She said and cleared her throat trying to cry. She walked away from Mindroid and looked over the shelves again. She looked across the street seeing a shoe store. She looked at Mindroid who was looking over the chips. She looked both ways and ran across the road. She looked over the shoes and pulled a few down pulling on some socks and pulled on the shoes and smiled. They fit and they were two sizes bigger then when she had bought shoes before. She stood up to leave, but their was someone standing in her way. Her heart skipped a beat their was a hornet standing in front of her. Its dark black hair cut short, its black wings standing above her, the red eyes glaring at her.

"Designation." She pointed her arm at her. The power crackled to life. Inky felt her heart skip a beat.

The fist came out of nowhere slamming into the femmes head. It did it twice more before she hit the floor. Inky had been knocked to the ground by them both. She scurried to her feet and she ran toward the back of the store. She saw both yellow and red shots being fired. She curled into a little ball and shivered as she listened. Eventually after a few moments she felt a gentle hand on her back. She slowly looked up feeling someone turn her around. The hands searching over her form for any problems. She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. Both his hands resting on her cheeks forcing her to look up into her eyes. A sorrowful whistle came from his vocal processor. Her cheek had been charred by the charged blast from the hornet.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." Inky said and slowly stood up. Her eyes looked down at the Hornet that was in hundreds of pieces. Mindroid wanted to make sure it didn't follow them back to base.

* * *

"She looks just like them."

"What do we do?"

"Lets hit her with a pipe see if she's alive."

"Dude do you wanna die?"

Dannys eyes opened and she looked around seeing a few kids sitting near her. She turned her head toward the voices. They all screamed or laughed as they left the room. Danny just cracked a smile. She looked around almost panicking she couldn't see Zareth. But the arm around her chest squeezed her protectively. She looked up to see Zareth who looked down at her and wink.

"Just a bunch of kids. Don't worry about'em." Zareth said. Their was a bandage around his head. She looked back around when she heard a laugh coming from the hallway. An old man walked into the room. A cane in front of him clicking the floor as he went.

"Don't mind them. Their parents are either missing or dead. They attacked so suddenly no one had time to run. But they for some reason aren't killing children or old people which leaves me to watch over the ones that I find. Names Dunkin." He said holding out his hand. Danny was about to shake his hand but Zareth held out his hand to him.

"Your pretty protective of that dame." The old man said. Zareth nodded.

"She's my sister."

"Ah I see. So she's not one of these Hornets they keep telling us about?"

"I am...but I'm not with them." Danny said to him. The old man nodded his head and looked around at the stove as the kettle began to whistle. He poured it into a tea pot and put it down on the table.

"Theirs not much, but you are welcome to it till you are well enough to leave the house. Then I suggest you find your own way. I'm sure your family is worried." The man put a plate of toast, and jam down for them. "Sorry we haven't got any butter. But we make due with what we have." He said and started to walk back down the hall.

"Thank you Dunkin." Danny said slowly sitting up her hand on her chest.

"You okay? Want me to…?" Zareth began.

"No no...I got it. I need to start getting my strength back. We need to stop these things." Danny said and looked up at Zareth. "I remember...everything now. I know how to stop them. We've got a lot of stuff to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Notes: This has some feels in it. But it also has answers. Lots of answers._**

 ** _Read and Review!_**

* * *

 ** _Smoke and Ash_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Night wishes_**

Danny woke up and looked around the small apartment that they found themselves in. They had left Dunkin who was actually the mailman in disguise a few days ago. Sleeping wherever they can, finding food in old broke down stores. Their wasn't much left to Ninjago City save for the buildings left behind. The Hornets seemed to congregate around Borg tower for some reason. She looked around at the tower as they passed through yet another broken down building. It was easier to go from store to store rather then walking the streets. Danny and Zareth and walked toward the printing press. Danny had known where Inky was and was grateful that Mindroid was with her. When Zareth heard from Danny that she could see where they had been through the eyes of a Hornet that had emitted a distress signal. Which meant that not only did she know but so did the others. They knew Inky was aroud that area and they needed to get there before anyone else. More then likey they weren't at the printing press anymore. If they were smart they moved away from the threatened area quickly. Danny took a deep breath and opened the door to the printing press. Their were signs of life, but no one was there. They were gone. Danny took a deep breath and looked up at Zareth who smiled down at her.

"No signs of struggle. They left in a hurry though. That way." He pointed toward the construction area. Danny ran over to the spot and sighed. The footprints lead to a spot and then toward the broken into fence. The construction sight looked like it had been purchased not to long ago by a botanical garden. They were going to turn it into a huge greenhouse like park. Danny gestured to the huge tarp sign on the fence.

"Its poetic don't you think?" She asked Zareth read the sign and sighed. He missed Inky too and he was really hoping she was there. It looked so strange not to see a smile on his face. "Hey...we'll find her. You said so yourself."

"You said she almost died Danny."

"But she didn't. She's fine. She's with Mindroid although I didn't see any of the others." She sighed looking around again before running forward hiding behind one of the cars on the other side of the fence. Danny ran along the side of the road hearing Zareth behind her. She followed the foot prints in the dirt road. Their weren't very many since this road was supposed to be a private drive. Eventually they stopped and looked around and then looked back again. Dannys leg popped and sputtered. She cringed and held it. Zareth could feel Zane cringe within his head. It was an injury he had inflicted on her. He still had yet to apologize to her. Right now...he was hiding from her. Ashamed of what he had done. Dareth couldn't blame him for feeling ashamed.

"You okay?" Zareth asked holding her arm. She nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Yeah I'm fine." Playing it off not wanting to push the subject. "I just...can't…" She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Never mind." She turned and continued walking.

"Danny!" She heard her name from in the woods. She turned and looked. Okay now she was really hearing things. She squinted and gasped.

"Pixal!" She ran. Someone from home. This was really home right? She felt the wind beside her as Zane ran past. She turned back to see Dareth keeping up with her.

"Man wants to see his woman." He laughed and hugged Danny. It felt so amazing to be held by him. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks before she could stop herself. She knew he was there the whole time. She could have done this anytime she wanted, but for right now. It felt like something that could have only been done if you wished upon a falling star.

"Sweetheart. Whats all this?" Dareths quiet voice whispered in her ear.

"Hold me…" She whispered. Dareth picked her up.

"Mr. Borgs back this way if you wish to see him. The others went toward the warehouse district where they stashed a few things they're going to need." Pixal said her hand still in Zanes. "Danny...are you alright?"

"I hurt her." Zane blurted. Danny visibly cringed and turned to look up at Zane. "It was stupid and uncalled for. I got angry and I...lost it." He shook his head reaching down. Danny recoiled from his touched. Zane made a noise Danny had never heard before. It was a soft wirring noise as if he was trying to understand what she had just did. She had turned away from him. Thats not what he wanted, for her to not trust him. Wasn't that why he invited her to tea that one time to gain her trust and an action that lasted two minutes tops ruined that trust? Was this forever? Would she hate him now? "Danny I know there's nothing I can do to fix this." He gestured to himself and her. Danny turned back and took his hand. This made him melt down to his knees so he could look her in the eyes. She put her arms around him and whispered in his ears.

"Learn to think before you act brother. Or you'll lose someone you care very much about alright? You care about me don't you? Right?" Zane scooped her up in his arms and hugged her to him. "You still…" Zane shushed her holding her tightly to him.

"I still love you. How could I ever hate you. I should have known you wouldn't hurt anyone without reason. You aren't who you used to be." Zane whispered "I'm so...so sorry Danny." Danny suddenly realized that all that clinginess must have been from Zane when they were over in Knighton because Dareth didn't cling so much.

Pixal walked them into a small cabin that looked a lot like it were abandoned. Within under a carpet was a small trap door. Within was a set of stairs. Danny walked down and looked around seeing what looked like another house.

"This looks cozy." She said and looked around the room.

"Pixal is that you?" Borg was wheeled out of one of the rooms by Midnight. Midnight was pounced out of the spot by her sister.

"Do you have wings too?" Danny asked walking around her sister helping her to sit up. Midnight just laughed.

"Yes I do." she giggled. "But the program I once had to know how to use them were taken from me by Dr. Spencer. She was worried that I'd hurt myself." She said and smiled.

"That doesn't sound like her"

"Oh no...not Dr. Danielle Spencer...Dr. Angela Spencer...Dr. Juliens love. Our mother."

"Wait...what?" Zane said. "I was not made aware I had a mother. I was created within berchwood."

"Oh...were you?" zane looked at Midnight then then Danny. "Could you tell us more?"

"Of course." She said and smiled at them.

 _The whole idea of course was thought up by Dr. Julien when his wife was in a crash that took her ability to have children. They planned on having a full house but that dream was never to come to be. Until one day Dr. Julien went into the observatory where she worked. You see she was an astronomer. She loved to look at the stars. Finally after days had gone by Dr. Aggy as they called her went into the workshop and spotted three frames on the workbench. One was Danny, one was Donny, and the other was me. After the success of the three of us._

 _Danny and I were meant to be nurses and Donny was supposed to be a doctor but...of course during the time war...we were snatched away from them and reprogrammed by the military. Father never gave up on getting us back. He took a job with them in repairs. Danny came back a few months later having an injured arm. He told them that their was a fault within the arm and he wanted to make sure their wasn't anymore faults. There was never a faults in any of us. He took our hard drives and ran. Hid us away for 30 years. Finally...he died. The Skelebone gang found us and sold us to Gaya Works._

 _Back into the old frames we went...back to the wars that should have stopped long ago. But then we learned that not one, but two more had been created while in hiding and they were living lives as normal people. I never thought in a million years we'd be accepted. You had been created while your father was in the military. He moved your body weeks before to a hidden location._

Midnight shrugged her shoulders. "Echo was made while he was on that island. I met him once you know. I went searching for a few weeks. He's a sweet nindroid but not without his own secrets." She said and got up when she heard the oven ding. "Go wash your hands. I'm sure your hungry." Midnight said and watched them go over to the sink in the kitchen. Danny stood in front of the sink for a second. She felt arms around her. She looked up seeing Dareth standing there.

"So now we know...you were never meant to be a soldier. You were meant to save lives just like you wanted." Dareth said. Danny nodded her head trying not to cry.

"It kind of feels good to know that dad never meant for me to hold a gun...be a gun. But they copied me...created all these countless femmes. They're using dads creations against the people and thats not what he wanted." Danny said and looked up at Zane who nodded. "We were meant to protect those who can't protect themselves. I plan on doing so." Danny looked around at Borg. "Can you fix me?" She asked him. Borg looked at her and smiled.

"I'll do better. Come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Notes: I'm planning on finishing this story today. Your welcome._**

 ** _Please read and review_**

* * *

 ** _Smoke and Ash_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _Holding out_**

"Come on kid! I said I was sorry!" Ronin called out in the middle of the warehouse. Inky sat down on a box holding Ronins wallet. She had picked it from him cause she was still made about holding out on information that should have been told to them in the beginning.

"Come on Cryptor...tell her to give it back." Ronin said. Cryptor looked up at Inky who turned away from him too.

"She'd sooner take a bath in dark matter then listen to that." He said Ronin knew he was a bad idea to retaliate now so he just sat down on a box. "This is my building you know. I could kick you all out!" Ronin yelled.

"And lose your protection? I don't think so." Inky said. Ronin mumbled angrily.

"She's smarter then she seems Ronin. I've seen her and Zane argue about sciences and she won…" Lloyd said and held out a bowl of fried rice to him. He thanked him and sat down. "Freaking rag doll." He mumbled.

"What did you call her!" The voice boomed in the warehouse. Ronin looked up realizing the booming voice didn't come out of Cryptor. But it came out of Cole. Ronin blushed and looked back down at the ground.

"I uh...nothing...I coughed." He said looking away. He suddenly realized just how protective the ninja were over this one child, and it didn't even belong to any of them.

"She's our first you see. She's Zanes niece. We're all a family and we see her as a niece too. She'll be the one that our children look up to when they're born someday down the road." Nya said. Ronin watched as Kai brought over some fried rice to Inky who thanked him and began to shovel the food into her mouth. She was having a growth spurt and was eating a lot more then normal. Cryptor reached down and put his hand over the bowl. Inky looked up at him.

"Slow down or you'll give yourself a stomach ache." He said to her. Her shoulders slumped and she looked around at Cygnus who was laughing at her. She threw Ronins wallet at him. He caught it and put it into his chest compartment. Ronin threw his arms in the air. His rice spilling on the floor.

"He d'ain't gettin it back now Inks." He said and chuckled.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ronin said running his hands over his face.

"Oh uh...I donno. Keeping secrets! Secrets that we could have needed to stop people from dying!" Inky put her food down on the box and walked toward Ronin pointing her fingers at him. "I wouldn't have been forced to push said button! I probably wouldn't be a walking disaster waiting to happen!" The ink dripped down Inkys hair and onto the floor. The ink seemed to swarm around her body forming into what looked like large spiders legs. Her eyes glowing blue. "I should tear you apart Ronin!" She jumped forward launching a shard of ink at Ronin who jumped out of the way. Mindroid grabbed Inky around the middle and beeped insistently to her.

"Leave me alone you bad of oil! I wanna kill him!"

"Inky he said thats enough." Cryptor told Inky. Inky gasped looking down at herself. Her clothing was ink covered and her finger tips had holes in them from the ink forcing its way out of her.

"She's gots holes in her back Pop." Cygnus pointed his chopsticks at the holes in Inkys shirt. Cryptor ran his fingers over her back. Inky gasped and cringed away from his touch.

"What the hell is she?!" Ronin asked.

"The elemental master of ink...corrupted by dark matter." Cryptor said. Nya gasped.

"Lloyd isn't their something we can do?" Cole asked. Lloyd shook his head.

"The only power I know thats ever cured this sort of corruption is back on the dark island and something tells me we need to avoid her going there at all costs."

"I'm sorry Uncle Min...if I hurt you." Inky whispered to the short nindroid. Mindroid just whistled and beeped showing her that he was fine. No harm done.

"Hey what about me!?" Inky turned to look at Ronin who jumped and shut the door back hiding in the closet.

* * *

Zareth sat outside the door Pixal had gone to sleep hours ago and Midnight was up on the roof of the cabin keeping an eye out. So far Borg had been inside the room for close to 6 hours. Danny finally walked outside of the room. To Zareth it didn't look like anything changed. Although her wings looked a bit more sturdier somehow. She stood there and stretched allowing for Zareth to see their full wing span. Her hair even looked...cleaner somehow. More bright. She literally looked brand new to him.

"Babe...you look wonderful." He said and looked around at Borg who chuckled.

"A lot of her is brand new. When I first designed this body it was to mirror Midnights. Although her old body had black wings like the others do...hers are not only for flying but they're an external solar power unit that can power up her arm guns faster...the others can't. They take at least 6 minutes to charge their arm cannons while Danny can do it within a few seconds of the original shot. There is another cannon on her chest plating, but I hope she never has to use it. Its a weapon of last resort that can blow up a city block.

"Borg! The Hornets are attacking the Warehouse district...thats where the ninja were headed."

* * *

It happened so fast. Everything was lit on fire. Inky found herself running as fast as she could as Cryptor yelled for her to run. The ninja were fighting all around her. It looked like a storm was flashing overhead. She was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She saw Cygnus over her shielding her before picking her up and running behind her. His wheeled feet were no good on gravel. Inky was ahead of him in seconds running into an alleyway.

"Don't come back Inky! We'll find you! Just keep going!" She head Jay yell above the shots fired. She did as she was told. She wasn't much of a fighter. She could command her ink like swords but after her earlier issue she was much to weak to use it properly. She gasped as a shot was fired right next to her. She screamed and dove right. She fell down a hill hitting something as she went. She grabbed her hip as she fell into the water. Breathing in water didn't feel very good. She coughed up water as her head hit the surface. She threw it up and went under again. She slowly swam to the side and coughed up more water. She held her side and rolled onto her back. Her breathing sounds raspy and ink began to come from the wound on her side. She must have fallen onto some glass. She just lay there not moving. She'd just die there it was fine. She looked up and gasped seeing the red eyes of a Hornet staring down at her. She cried out knowing it wasn't her mother. This was just like her dream. Her mother would come along any minute and save her...right? She shook her head and started to cry.

Their was a bright yellow flash. She felt the heat on it. She looked up to see Cryptor standing there. His hand was over the blast. His arm broke to pieces. Inkys eyes grew wide and she jumped forward her ink burst out like swords stabbing the femme in the chest plate. Inkys eyes glared holes into her. The scream that filled the air from her lungs was of pure anger. She kept stabbing the femme over and over again. Even when she was picked up she pushed away and kept going for her.

"Inky...Inky...Its okay. She's dead now." She turned and buried her face into the shoulder. She stopped crying. It was shock at first. She took a deep breath and sat up and looked into Zareths glowing blue eyes. She just stared at him for a second. "Babe you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"Zareth she's been injured." Cryptor pointed his working arm at her side. The ink that was coming from her fingers.

"Can you see if whatever cut her is still there?" Zareth asked.

"W...Wheres mom?"

"Look…" He turned his head to show her that Danny was shooting at the hornets.

"Mom…" Inky watched her as if she were in slow motion. Danny turned to see Inky in Zareths arms. She smiled and waved at her before going back to battle.

"Come on...we need to find a safe place and do surgery." Borgs place. Its in the woods not to far from here. Come on." Zareth ran into the woods leaving Danny to her job.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Notes: Thats it the end of book 2. Hope you enjoyed it!_**

* * *

 ** _Smoke and Ash_**

 ** _Rift Wars_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Bright_**

Zareth held Inky close to his chest trying his hardest to run as fast as he could through the woods. Cryptor led the way holding back any branches that might hinder his efforts. She was sweating profusely and she was gasping for air.

"Pixal!" Pixal stood up on the roof and looked on as he ran. She saw that he had Inky in his arms and jumped down opening the door letting him in. Running down stairs and looked at Borg.

"Oh my goodness. Inky! What happened to the poor girl." He wheeled forward taking hold of her in his arms letting Pixal wheel him back into the room where Inkys mother just inhabited a moment ago. Zareth walked into the room with Borg looking over the little girl he longed to see for so long.

"No Inky...not now. We only just got back." Zareth ran his hands over his face and looked up at Borg who pulled her shirt up and looked over the wound.

"What is this...ink?" He looked at Zareth.

"She's the master of ink. Her blood is literally ink."

"Well whatever it is its clotting faster then most bloods it might have saved her life. Turn on the overhead light if you please." Zareth reached up doing as he said. Both of them looked within the wound and noticed that it hadn't been glass it was a large pieces of metal rod in her. Borg touched it which resulted in Inky gasping and crying out in pain. Zareth bent down and took hold of her hand.

"I got you babe. You'll be alright." He ran his fingers through her hair. "When we're done here and all these Hornets are gone. We're gonna go travel. See some things you never thought you'd ever see." Zareth said. Inky opened her eyes a little seeing him.

"P...Promise?" She asked "Like the ocean? N...Never seen the ocean." She said a stray tear running down her face. Zareth didn't like making promises. He didn't like being put into a corner by anyone. But this was Inky. This was his Inky.

"I promise baby. I promise." He kissed her forehead running his fingers through her hair again. He heard a loud piece of metal hit the floor and he looked up at Borg who nodded.

"I thought...I thought you forgot about me." Her eyes unfocused. She kept looking at Zareth trying her hardest to stay awake.

"What happened while we were away? Did you do something fun?"

"S...Stayed with Cryptor. Then I was kidnapped...drugged...he saved me. We went to the dark island...found another nindroid there named Cygnus. G...Groundskeeper or summat…" She was starting to slurr her words. "Was ma fault. Ma fault. Pushed b...button." She took a deep breath and tossed her head.

"She's not breathing good Borg." Zareth said. Mr. Borg pulled out a Oxygen mask and fit it over Inkys face. Inky took a deep breath and looked up at Zareth.

"I dreamed...that we went out for ice cream...and you ate all their van...vanilla and rootbeer." She said. Zareth chuckled and smiled down at her.

"Sounds about right." He said.

"Alright Im done. The rest is up to her now. She'll just be a little weak for a few days. I suggest we keep her in bed for a bit." He said putting tape over her wound. "Wasn't very deep. It was just the blood loss. If she hadn't of been the master of ink...I'm sure she would have bled out on our doorstep." Borg said running his fingers over Inkys forehead. "Get some rest young one. I'm sure your mother and father want you well rested for this trip to the ocean hum?" Borg patted her hand and walked out of the room to find a hallway full of ninja. Cryptor walked passed Zareth who was scanning the small crowd.

"Wheres Danny?"

* * *

"You know what this means right Danny?" Midnight asked. Her own wrists crackled back to life and she fired at some hornets as she ran by.

"I know…" Danny said looking up at the hornets converging on their spot. "Help them they'll need your help so much more now then ever." Danny asked. Midnight nodded.

"I know…" Danny said and looked back as she saw Zareth yelling to her. Danny smiled down at Zareth as she took flight up toward the large grouping of Hornets flying toward her. Midnight ran over to Zareth.

"You need to go back." Midnight grabbed hold of Zareth.

"What do you mean go back. I need to go help my sister!"

"She needs to prove to herself that she's not a Hornet! She needs to show you that she's just Danny, and she didn't just murder people. She wants to save whats left of the city."

"She can do that over here...can't she?" Zareth asked. Realization passed through him. "No...Danny!" He tried to break Midnights hold on him.

They flew up into the sky as far up as Danny could go without freezing out. She looked at the Hornets as they charged their weapons and pointed it at her.

"Gaya wishes you to give over Nina to us. We need to take her back to the dark island." Danny looked from one to the other charging her main weapon.

"Thats where you messed up. We don't call her Nina...we call her Inky. You cold hearted bastards." She pulled the trigger. A bright flash and all the hornets within that radius just stopped moving and fell to the city. Cryptor jumped forward catching Danny as she fell to the ground. He hovered down toward Zareth and lay her in his arms.

One of her arms was missing, her hair was charred, a wing was shattered and the other was missing, she was missing a chunk of her leg.

"Danny...Dannygirl?" He pulled her to him and started to wail.

"Zareth…" Midnight called to him. Zareth looked up at her. Midnight put a suitcase on the ground and opened it. It had an imprint of a body within. Zareth almost looked angry.

"You expect me to put her in their to bury her!"

"Oh of course not...you do that to dead people." Midnight smiled at him. "Theirs a way to get her processor to restart normally. I however don't know it. Their is a...command you can follow that will lead you in the right direction." She tapped her finger to the side of her head and a small mini SD card popped out and she handed it out to him. "Follow the white rabbit."

A few weeks later Zareth and Inky found themselves on the train heading south as the SD card had told them. Forgotten was the white suit he normally triversed in. Inky also left her normal clothing behind. Her hair hidden under a boys hat. They both wore old tattered clothing. The large suitcase held firmly in front of him as they found their seats. He sat down on the outside putting the suitcase in front of Inky. She pulled her legs up and hissed in pain holding her side. She felt Zareths fingers over her wound. She could feel the soft buzz as he scanned her.

"I'm alright." She said sitting back leaning against Zareth. Soon enough she fell asleep Zareth watched as the train left the station.

"Don't worry Danny...we'll find you. I promise."

 _ **Will Continue in Book 3: Fragmented Code**_


End file.
